This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. ABSTRACT The TODAY study group has prepared a protocol with the primary objective of collecting blood and phenotypic information to be used to explore relationships between candidate genes and type 2 diabetes (T2D), as well as obesity, insulin resistance, and cardiovascular complications of insulin resistance. Participation in the genetics study includes a blood draw for analysis of diabetes type and DNA extraction, as well as collection of basic family and medical history. Appropriate informed consent and assent are obtained from all participants to extract DNA and send blood, genetic material, and medical history to the Central Repository of the National Institute of Diabetes and Digestive and Kidney Diseases (NIDDK) of the National Institutes of Health (NIH). The data are kept indefinitely by the Central Repository. The NIDDK will issue requests for proposals (RFP) throughout the scientific community for research that may help in the development of new diagnostic tests, new treatments, and new ways to prevent diabetes and other related comorbidities. I. HYPOTHESIS This is a repository for DNA and clinical information. Investigators wishing to access the repository would submit proposals to the TODAY Genetics group. NIDDK plans to issue an RFA to solicit proposals that would target research leading to improvements in the treatment and prevention of diabetes and related complications. II. SPECIFIC AIMS A. Create a repository with DNA and clinical information for about 2,500 people diagnosed with type 2 diabetes before the age of 18. This repository will contain the following: a. Subject''s demographic information and medical history b. Family history of diabetes and complications of diabetes, hypertension, dyslipidemia, strokes and heart attacks. c. Random glucose and concurrent C-peptide will be measured and DNA will be collected.